MI ORGULLO, TU TESÓN
by eire9
Summary: SLASH HD Noche de concierto en el Covent Garden. Un espectador moreno en primera fila. Un violonchelista rubio en el escenario...


21 horas, Covent Garden de Londres. Llueve. Siempre llueve en Londres.

Mentalmente repaso mi vestuario, he intentado estar elegante para la ocasión, veamos, traje oscuro, camisa gris perla, corbata no…, era salirme demasiado de mi estilo, ya tuve que soportarlas durante siete años en Hogwarts.

La gente se va agrupando en la puerta, se saludan, se esperan unos a otros con el programa y la entrada en la mano. Se besan, se ponen al día y sonrientes la mayoría, entran al teatro.

Yo no espero a nadie, el taxi acaba de dejarme en la puerta y sin más demora que la imprescindible para realizar un rápido escrutinio sobre que clase y cantidad de público tenemos esta noche, traspaso también las puertas del teatro, entregando mi invitación al portero.

Mi corazón late inquieto, como cada vez que vengo cuando su orquesta actúa. No puedo evitar un miedo escénico que él y no yo, debería sentir. Y porqué no decirlo, una orgullosa e íntima satisfacción, cuando, pasados ya bastantes minutos y recobrado del sobresalto inicial al que nunca me acostumbro, mi mente se concentra en que ese rubio, el de la derecha…, ése…, es absoluta y totalmente mío.

Siento un morboso placer al mirar los rostros a mi alrededor y ser consciente de que nadie lo sabe, siento un cosquilleo al observarle entre los demás y solo verle a él…, solo a él…, nada más que a él.

Entro en el vestíbulo y sin más demora me encamino al patio de butacas. Mi asiento está en primera fila, como siempre, a la derecha del escenario. Casualmente¿casualmente, enfrente justo del lugar que él ocupa en la orquesta. Ocupo mi asiento con una sensación placentera en la garganta, de anticipación, creo que voy a disfrutar este concierto.

Miro el programa que llevo en la mano, "Orquesta filarmónica de Londres. Romeo y Julieta, de Sergei Prokofief". Entre otras obras, destaca ésta para mí, es la primera que yo le escuché tocar en público y su significado también es especial en cierto modo para nosotros.

Suspiro y me arrellano en el asiento, absolutamente dispuesto a empaparme una vez más de la música y de su imagen perfecta.

La gente va entrando y ocupando sus butacas, todavía faltan cinco minutos para que avisen por megafonía de que va a dar comienzo el concierto. Que apaguemos los teléfonos móviles y procuremos mitigar todo ruido para no desconcentrar a los músicos.

Mi rubio violonchelista no creo que se distraiga por unas cuantas toses o el roce de unos zapatos contra el suelo. Su capacidad de concentración para lo que le interesa es infinita, sobre todo en este tipo de ocasiones, en las que se le exige darlo todo, con calor y al mismo tiempo con frialdad de serpiente.

Sonrío al recordar que sólo hace un par de horas le tenía ente mis piernas, dando muestras de haber perdido por el camino de mi torso desnudo esa sangre fría de la que luego hará gala. Gimiendo y gritando mi nombre mientras me penetraba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Aún le siento dentro de mí, en cierto modo. Ni la ducha ha podido borrar todo el rastro de esa sensación de plenitud que sólo él sabe darme.

Los murmullos se van apagando, las luces bajan de intensidad y se escucha el esperado anuncio por megafonía.

Respiro hondo y me dispongo a pasar dos horas deliciosas, mis oídos inundados de notas, acordes y hermosos sonidos y mis ojos saciados de su figura. Porque sólo veo la suya entre todas. Después de un único y rápido repaso al resto de sus compañeros, clavo mi mirada en su cuerpo y ya no la despego de allí, hasta tal punto que los ojos me hacen chiribitas y en algún momento llego a ver destellos y tengo que cerrarlos durante unos segundos.

Salen los primeros músicos… (aplausos)…, y van ocupando sus puestos. Los violines a mi izquierda. Detrás tres filas de metales; trompas, trombones, fagots, tubas, oboes, trompetas… A mi derecha mas violines y los violonchelos (me da un vuelco el corazón por la sola mención de la palabra, violón del cielo, significa y para mí lo es, así como el ángel que lo toca) y los contrabajos. Detrás la percusión; platillos, timbales…

¡Ahí sale…!

Ahora sí que mi corazón se desbarata. ¡Merlín! Es tan hermoso… Camina con esa despreocupada elegancia del que no tiene que pensar en como moverse. Del que nunca ha tenido la sensación de hacer el ridículo o estar fuera de lugar. Del que desconoce la incomodidad de no estar a gusto en su propia piel.

Se dirige, exquisito y sobrio, hacia su puesto. Rodea la silla y apartando ligeramente el instrumento, se sienta detrás de él, abriendo sus piernas y alojándolo ente ellas, para después posar sus manos, desmayadas todavía, sobre la madera.

No puedo controlar un estremecimiento al ponerme en el lugar del inanimado pedazo de madera que aprisiona entre sus rodillas.

Coge el arco con la misma distinción y se dispone a esperar, junto con el resto, a que haga su entrada el director de la orquesta.

Entonces me dedica la primera mirada. Sé que habrá muchas más, pero esta es la primera y consigue subirme el corazón a la boca y producirme una oleada de placer en el vientre. Sonrío imperceptiblemente y los dos desviamos la mirada una vez establecido el primer contacto del código secreto que nos traemos entre manos en cada representación.

No puedo dejar de sorprenderme de cómo es capaz de estar en dos frentes a la vez. Que poder interior, que fuerza tiene para poder interpretar con la sabiduría y la técnica del virtuoso, a la vez que su lado más depravado y caliente, no deja de jugar a provocar durante toda la obra, al espectador moreno de la primera fila.

En ese momento hace su aparición el director. Más aplausos, más largos. El hombre canoso y bajito, se dirige a su puesto, saluda con una reverencia al público y se vuelve hacia la orquesta, empuñando la batuta.

Los músicos comienzan a afinar sus instrumentos y entonces yo les observo. Este es el momento que reservo para pasear mi mirada por todos ellos. Conozco a la mayoría, por ejemplo al chico del fagot. Alguna vez hemos ido de copas con él y con su pareja, el castaño que toca el contrabajo, sentado detrás de mi rubio.  
También reconozco a la mujer del arpa, porque es vecina nuestra. Y en general a casi todos, de vista, de cuando voy a recoger a Draco a los ensayos o cuando celebro con ellos el éxito de algún concierto en especial con unas copas, en algún lugar cercano al teatro.

Todos van vestidos de riguroso negro, camisa blanca y pajarita negra los hombres, las mujeres algo más libres en su elección pero siempre de negro obligado.

Miro a Draco, el color oscuro contrasta con el platino de su pelo para hacerle parecer aun más deseable, si es que eso todavía es posible para mí.

Con absoluta concentración afina su instrumento, pasa el arco por las cuerdas con tal delicadeza que casi parece que ni lo roza.  
Sus dedos parecen todavía más largos, y sus manos más blancas que cuando las miro de cerca. Y conozco de memoria esas manos y las perfidias que saben hacer sobre mi cuerpo, con habilidad de maestro.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, para distinguir mejor cualquier sonido disonante y eliminarlo con un toque de sus dedos sobre las clavijas.

Observo fascinado sus largas piernas dentro del elegante pantalón negro y juego a recordar de que color son sus bóxer. Negros también, sin duda, yo mismo se los saqué del cajón después de ducharnos tras nuestra tórrida sesión de sexo pre-concierto.  
Termino en sus pies, enfundados en unos elegantes zapatos de punta fina, que tambien yo lustré mientras él ya corría contrarreloj, a punto de llegar tarde por culpa de ciertas ansias amatorias de ultima hora y delante del espejo se colocaba la pajarita y se cepillaba el pelo.

"toc-toc-toc…"

El director golpea con su batuta el atril frente a él. Silencio absoluto. Últimos carraspeos y acomodos entre el público.

Levanta los brazos.

Tensión, siempre siento tensión en este momento. Miro a Draco y él me guiña un ojo imperceptiblemente, sabe que estoy nervioso.

¡Cualquiera diría que soy yo y no él el que está en el escenario!

Comienzan los primeros acordes, fuertes y rotundos, para después, inmediatamente, convertirse en una música lenta y casi imperceptible.  
Me arrellano en mi asiento a esperar los compases que me emocionan tanto…

Ahí vienen.

Sonido de metales, trompas categóricas y contundentes, mi cuerpo recibe esas notas con emoción y avidez.  
Miro a Draco.  
Está absolutamente concentrado en este pasaje, el clímax es inmediato entre el público. La pieza tiene este poder.

Montescos y Capuletos… ¡Que ironía!

Después de tantos años todavía no puedo olvidar, ni creo que nunca lo haga, el odio mortal que me profesaba su padre, ahora pasado a mejor vida (a mejor vida para mí, claro). No puedo dejar de evocar cuando me sentía como ese Romeo despreciado por la familia rival y loco de amor por su Julieta.

Miro a Draco y sé que su juego de sensualidad ha comenzado cuando le veo acariciar la madera curva y brillante de su instrumento, gesto imperceptible para todos menos para mí. Sonrío y un suspiro se me escapa sin querer.

Esa mano…

En ese momento los violonchelos callan y él aparentemente espera su turno y escucha… Pero esa mano… Se desliza por la oscura superficie de madera y yo puedo sentirla en la curva de mi cadera. Se me pone el vello de punta.

De nuevo entran los chelos y la mano abandona su traviesa caricia sobre la madera para subir, formal y seria hacia el mástil y presionar con maestría allí donde tiene que hacerlo

¡Que maravillosa melodía!

Recuerdo aquella vez que tuve que salir de su regia mansión por piernas, rodeado de maldiciones que impactaban a mi alrededor cuando Narcissa me invitó, sin permiso ni conocimiento de su esposo, a tomar el té una tarde, una vez convencida de que para bien o para mal (mas convencida de lo segundo) yo iba a formar parte de su familia por deseo de su caprichoso hijo.  
Ese día decidió rendirse a la evidencia e intentar conocerme un poco, aceptarme al fin en su elitista y reducido círculo de allegados. Pero ella cometió el error de tomar decisiones por su cuenta y yo el de creer, como el inocente Gryffindor que todavía seguía siendo en mi interior, que aquello podía salir mínimamente bien.  
Draco tampoco sabía nada de aquella cita y cuando se enteró al día siguiente de que su padre casi agota su repertorio de imperdonables sobre mi persona y yo el mío de protegos, decidió marcharse para siempre de Malfoy Manor y comenzar desde entonces la que iba a ser nuestra vida juntos.

Ataca ahora con furia las cuerdas con su arco, llevando el ritmo con la cabeza, cayendo su pelo rubio sobre los ojos a cada acometida del tiempo fuerte del compás.

Cuando el tempo musical vuelve a ser algo más lento, retoma su nada inocente juego.

Pasa la lengua despacio, muy despacio, por sus labios jugosos y sin darme cuenta yo le imito. No tengo ojos más que para él, ni oídos más que para esa melodía arrebatadora. Mordisquea lentamente con sus dientes blanquísimos su labio inferior y otra oleada de placer me invade, subiendo desde las ingles a la garganta.

Para mí es como un dios en este momento, un dios con el que dentro de unas horas compartiré cama y abrazos. Con el que cada día soporto el sonido del despertador, que no por ser mágico resulta menos irritante que el muggle.

Un dios rubio al que lavo los calzoncillos cuando es mi turno y consuelo tiernamente cuando esta triste.

Su magnificencia es todavía mayor al regodearme en mi interior pensando que es mío… que ÉL es mi compañero.

El que me da un masaje en las piernas cuando vuelvo cansado de entrenar (sigo perteneciendo al equipo senior de Quidditch de Londres), el que me prepara un té si hace frío o llevo muchas horas trabajando en mi despacho. Y el que me elige la ropa desde que me convenció de que yo soy un perfecto inútil en cuestiones de estética y que no sé combinar ni dos colores, ni mucho menos distinguir si lo que tengo delante pertenece a la mas rabiosa actualidad del siglo pasado, o si luciría perfecto en el ropero del mismísimo tío Vernon.

Mi ángel vuelve a mirarme y me dedica una libidinosa caída de ojos y una media sonrisa al tiempo que casi imperceptiblemente mueve las caderas, apenas unos milímetros, sobre la silla. Le sonrío a mi vez, diciéndole con la mirada que se va a enterar mas tarde… eso si no tengo que salir corriendo al servicio para aliviarme allí mismo y no dar un espectáculo a la salida del teatro, tapando aquello que abulta orgulloso bajo mi elegante pantalón. Que por cierto le voy a hacer llevar a la tintorería a él…

Recuerdo ahora el día en que le dijo a su padre que quería ser músico.

- ¿Músico!

Bueno, pero eso era un pasatiempo… bien, podría hacerlo si quería en sus horas libres, las que le quedaran después de dedicar toda su inteligencia Malfoy a prosperar en el mundo de los negocios turbios. Las mafias turbulentas manejadas por Lucius y sus socios y para las que había pensado en Draco como el heredero y capo perfecto.

- "No padre, no lo entiendes, músico a la manera muggle."

Aquello casi la cuesta a Lucius el pase al otro mundo antes de tiempo. Con un amago de síncope y morado de furia, destruyó todo lo que en la mansión pertenecía o le recordaba al hijo que acababa de darle el segundo mayor disgusto de su vida (el primero era yo).  
Mientras Narcisa gritaba e intentaba detenerle, Lucius soltaba por su varita un conjuro tras otro a cada cual más destructivo, corriendo por cada dependencia de la casa, y gritando y ordenando bajo amenaza de Avadas, que nunca, nadie volviera a pronunciar el nombre de Draco en esa casa.  
Bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
Jamás.

Draco fue expulsado de la mansión y de las vidas de los Malfoy sin ni siquiera tener tiempo de rescatar sus viejos recuerdos infantiles de la destrucción.

Con su orgullo característico, simplemente se dio la vuelta y nunca mas volvió a poner los pies en aquella casa, ni tampoco volvió a ver a su iracundo padre con vida.

En aquel entonces ya vivíamos juntos y cuando volvió a nuestro pequeño apartamento y me contó el incidente con la tranquilidad del que relata un encuentro deportivo, supe que en el fondo estaba mucho más afectado de lo que quería hacerme creer.  
Le abracé y le hice prometerme que nunca, nunca, abandonaría sus sueños.

Draco llevaba ya unos años cursando en secreto la carrera de violonchelo en el Conservatorio muggle. Y dada su habilidad innata para la música, yo estaba seguro de que pronto sería un intérprete maravilloso y sensible (palabra que Lucius por supuesto, no podía ni siquiera pronunciar).

Draco me prometió esa noche que pasara lo que pasara, si yo estaba a su lado, él seguiría adelante. Que algún día tocaría en un gran teatro lleno de gente, solo para mí. Que mientras yo estuviera allí, sentado, escuchándo cada nota que saliera de su instrumento, ésta sería creada solamente para mis oídos.

Le juré que siempre estaría allí, que le seguiría a donde quiera que fuera mientras él necesitara mi presencia. Hasta que se sintiera seguro y yo ya no le hiciera falta, como un talismán a un supersticioso.

Desde entonces no me he perdido ni uno solo de sus conciertos. Los dos sabemos que ciertamente ya no le es necesaria mi presencia en ese sentido. Que a Draco le sobra seguridad en si mismo para regalar si quiere a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orquesta.

Pero eso hace aún mas emocionante nuestra "íntima cita publica". No es la necesidad, sino el deseo, lo que une al intérprete y al espectador en cada concierto.

Termina la pieza y con ella mi ensimismamiento.  
Aplausos atronadores inundan la sala.

Draco sonríe ahora hacia mí abiertamente, chispeándole los ojos, divertidos por el secreto que me mantiene oculto y que sabe me va a emocionar mucho más de lo que ya lo estoy.

Algo fuera de programa.

Mientras, los aplausos van poco a poco amortiguando su entusiasmo, al darse cuenta el público de que va a recibir un regalo esa noche, ya que un perceptible movimiento por parte de los músicos les anuncia que hay algo más, algún bis o alguna inesperada añadidura al programa.

Casi me caigo del asiento cuando mi rubio me guiña un ojo y tomando su chelo y su arco, se levanta de su sitio y se dirige, sonriente y altivo hacia el centro del escenario.

¿Que demonios…? No me ha dicho nada de lo que quiera que sea esto.

Un satisfecho y orgulloso director espera a que se apaguen los últimos aplausos y señalando a Draco con la mano le presenta, anunciando como regalo de despedida de la temporada la pieza que viene a continuación y que será interpretada por el joven violonchelista Draco Malfoy.

El concierto nº 2 en re mayor, hob. VII de Haydn. Draco tendrá el gusto de interpretar para todos nosotros, el solo de chelo del adagio.

Draco sonríe, hace una elegante reverencia y se sienta, mirando de nuevo en mi dirección con expresión de "¿No lo esperabas, eh, Potter?". Yo le devuelvo una atónita mirada de "Ni remotamente, Malfoy, luego hablaremos tú y yo".

¡No puedo creerlo! Draco solista. No estoy preparado para esto…  
Merlín, estoy sudando como un cerdo y me tiemblan las rodillas. ¿Cómo diablos hace para estar tan tranquilo?  
¡Oooh…! A veces le odio tanto… tanto como le adoro.

Comienza la música, de momento piadosamente solo ejecuta la orquesta, no él, dando tiempo a mi sobresaltado corazón para acomodarse de nuevo en su lugar.  
Él está aparentemente tranquilo, en su salsa, los ojos entrecerrados, esperando su entrada a una señal del director.  
Un minuto escaso de tregua y coge el arco.  
Jadeo.  
Empieza a tocar y…

¡Oh dios…!

Creo que moriré de sentimiento, de placer, de emoción y de orgullo, sobre todo de orgullo… tanto que duele, se desborda.

No puedo más, lo siento, sé que no es muy viril pero las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y no las puedo ni las quiero retener.

¡Gracias a Merlín que llevo un pañuelo…!

Cierro los ojos, pero los vuelvo a abrir enseguida. No quiero perderme ni un sólo segundo de este momento que sé irrepetible. Jamás, jamás, volveré a sentir nada igual. No como esto… nunca.

Draco es una estatua griega acariciando el chelo, un ángel, la perfección misma. Sé que nuestros corazones laten ahora al unísono, al tiempo que las dulces notas que crea de la nada. Y sé que seguirán latiendo así mientras haya vida que los aliente. Mientras creamos el uno en el otro, mientras seamos los dos un solo ser en medio de la multitud.

Ahora siento que ha merecido la pena, ahora soy feliz por todas esas noches en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, calmando su angustia y su zozobra. "¿Podré hacerlo, Harry¿Lo conseguiré algún día?"

Sé que se culpa sin razón por la muerte de su padre y odio más a Lucius por ello. Cuanto sufrimiento por su culpa... cuantas tazas de té frente a la chimenea cuando por fin el sueño pasaba de largo y terminábamos la noche abrazados, esperando el alba.

Recuerdo con amor infinito sus ensayos en casa. Cuantas veces le tomé el pelo "Por todos los magos, Malfoy¿Pararás un segundo de hacer ruido? Me va a estallar la cabeza."

Él se reía y en más de una ocasión interpretó (acertadamente) mi infantil explosión como un ataque de celos hacia su chelo, tan cerca de él durante tantas horas.  
Y al final era yo y no el instrumento el que terminaba alojado entre sus piernas, siendo torturado dulcemente por esas manos de largos y virtuosos dedos.

El chelo terminaba a un lado, y nosotros normalmente rodando por el suelo. Me excitaba oírle tocar y él lo sabía. Por eso me reñía como a un chiquillo inoportuno que no deja trabajar a los adultos, "Harry, nunca terminaré este pasaje contigo babeando en la puerta. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?"

Pero yo no le hacía caso y babeaba aún más. ¿Cómo no? Hasta que me hacía caso, hasta que cumplía mi capricho y conseguía desplazar a mi rival de sus brazos.

¿Se puede ser más feliz que lo soy yo en este momento?

Supongo que no. Al menos, no yo. La imagen de mi ángel sobre el escenario permanecerá en mi retina mientras exista un soplo de vida en mí.

¡Cuanto le amo... dios, cuanto...!

De pronto, todo termina y el teatro entero estalla de nuevo en aplausos y se pone en pie entusiasmado, mientras él saluda a su público, en pie también, satisfecho y feliz.

Me levanto entre la multitud como uno más.  
Las manos me dolerán luego de aplaudir con tanta fuerza pero ahora no siento nada. Parece que no tengo cuerpo, sólo ojos para llorar y corazón para sentir.

Va por ti, Lucius, donde quiera que estés, púdrete mientras escuchas estos aplausos.

Mis labios se abren sin darme cuenta y unas palabras, apenas susurradas, escapan de ellos, ahogadas por la emoción.

- Lo conseguiste, amor… Lo conseguiste…

FIN


End file.
